forgetting
by ergoproxy14
Summary: she is a fairy that can turn into a mouse, hated by her own kind, the question is can he save her... i suck at summaries, it is better than it sounds XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary: dimond is a shadow fairy that lives in kana, a village of fairy's that is unknown. She is abused and beaten by her family only knowing hate and pain from others. She was forced to leave for 10 years when she is 6 years old and doesn't know what to do.

Chapter 1 leaving

It was my birthday, but no one cared, I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face and hair. When I was done I brushed out my long, waist length hair, I had pale skin with bruises and cuts everywhere, and I also had red eyes. When I was done I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt with black and white strips. My black wings fluttered a little bit as I left; I had a bad felling about today.

"DIMOND, GET DOWN HEAR NOW!" I heard my mother yell as I walked down the steps

"Y-yes mother "she came over to me and grabbed my arm tight. I flinched; I hated being toched because it only brought pain. She lifted me up and threw me on the kitchen floor "I WANT THIS ROOM CLEAN AND WHEN YOUR DONE COME TALK TO YOUR FATHER" she yelled while she flew out of the room. I slowly got up a cleaned up fast. Whatever my father wanted it was not going to be good.

When she walked in and her father was looking at her emotionlessly "dimond its time for you to leave for 10 years to train. So from now on and until then you will be able to change into the form of a small black mouse, from this you will learn survival instincts. When you return things will be different for you but until then you will be staying at a human village named suna, until then this will also be the last time we see each other, good bye my daughter" I was staring at him wide eyed but before I said anything I was knocked out and when I woke up I was in a desert. I shot up and looked around, in the distance there was a town. I quickly flew to the gates, as I looked around I noticed everything was sooo huge.

I noticed there was a park close so I wized by all of the humans unnoticed and sat on a tree branch that was hidden and turned into a small mouse and did my best to stay in the shadows. I was almost asleep but I heard kids screaming monster and running away.

I saw a red haired boy walking back to to swing and stared at the ground with loneliness in his eyes. I leaned forward and stared at him and I couldn't help but ask, "Why did they run from you"

He quickly looked around him and saw now one "whose their" he asked with a scared look on his face

I didn't want to reveal myself but he looked like he needed someone to talk to "I'm up hear" his eyes imideletly shot up and saw me "you're a m-mouse"

"Yes I know…..so why where they running?"I asked. He looked at me with sad eyes "they think I'm a monster."

His eyes then had a look of interest in them "how can you talk"

"It's a secret and whets your name by the way," I've near talked to a human before and this is sooo interesting.

"Its gaara, what about you"he asked with a small smile.

"My names dimond"I said with a curios look I leaned forward a little more

"This might seem weird to ask but would you like to be friends "he asked

This question surprised me so much that I leaned forward more and….slipped…

A/N plz review…it makes me update faster XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've had a lot of tests at school

CHAPTER 2

As I was falling I closed my eyes…thinking about what death will be like hehe at least I won't have to go back to my hell hole of a home. I mused in my thoughts. I waited and waited for the impact of the sandy ground to come but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and there was sand wrapped around me, slowly lowering me to the ground. When it unwrapped gaara looked over and asked "are you ok?"

"Yes I am" I answered but he started to walk away with a sad look in his eyes "gaara wait" he turned around with a confused look on his face "thank you…and yes...i would like to be your friend"

He smiled at me, happy to have a friend. At least won't be lonely while I train…

Time skip 1 month later

Me and gaara have been hanging out for at least a month now and I think I can trust him enough to show him my true form so I wait at the usual spot we meet at…the swings... I climbed up the tree right next to them and stayed there waiting for gaara. Other kids showed up but when gaara came they all ran home, calling him names as they ran.

Gaara went over and sat in one of the swings and waited for me. I clime down and sat on the sand next to him silently.

We sat like that until the sun went down. I finally thought it was safe enough to show him. "Gaara…I have something to show you." He looked at me wanting me to continue. "Just please...promise me you wont freak out." He nodded his head and I changed into my true form. A fairy that is at least 5 inches tall with midnight black hair and wings and white skin and black rimed red eyes. I was wearing a white dress with black rimming and a bow around my stomach.

He stared at me with wide eyes "H-how"

I decided to just come out with the truth "I'm a fairy that was kicked out of my village for 7 years to train because I can control fire and shadows like you do with sand. I was sent to suna and I met you… I'm sorry I dint tell you before"

He looked shocked but it quickly sofend "its okay I understand… we all have secrets that we don't want to share until we are ready" that made me feel better. At least he understood.

I flew up to him and sat on his shoulder and we stayed like that for awhile. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke I was in a room that was really dull and I panicked.

When Gaara walked in he had a smile on his face "guess what diamond…I asked yasshamaru an he said that when I become a ninja you can be on my team because you said that you needed to train...is that ok with you…pleassss"

I giggled "ok fine" and let the training begin


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've had a lot of tests at school

CHAPTER 2

As I was falling I closed my eyes…thinking about what death will be like hehe at least I won't have to go back to my hell hole of a home. I mused in my thoughts. I waited and waited for the impact of the sandy ground to come but it never came. I slowly opened my eyes and there was sand wrapped around me, slowly lowering me to the ground. When it unwrapped gaara looked over and asked "are you ok?"

"Yes I am" I answered but he started to walk away with a sad look in his eyes "gaara wait" he turned around with a confused look on his face "thank you…and yes...i would like to be your friend"

He smiled at me, happy to have a friend. At least won't be lonely while I train…

Time skip 1 month later

Me and gaara have been hanging out for at least a month now and I think I can trust him enough to show him my true form so I wait at the usual spot we meet at…the swings... I climbed up the tree right next to them and stayed there waiting for gaara. Other kids showed up but when gaara came they all ran home, calling him names as they ran.

Gaara went over and sat in one of the swings and waited for me. I clime down and sat on the sand next to him silently.

We sat like that until the sun went down. I finally thought it was safe enough to show him. "Gaara…I have something to show you." He looked at me wanting me to continue. "Just please...promise me you wont freak out." He nodded his head and I changed into my true form. A fairy that is at least 5 inches tall with midnight black hair and wings and white skin and black rimed red eyes. I was wearing a white dress with black rimming and a bow around my stomach.

He stared at me with wide eyes "H-how"

I decided to just come out with the truth "I'm a fairy that was kicked out of my village for 7 years to train because I can control fire and shadows like you do with sand. I was sent to suna and I met you… I'm sorry I dint tell you before"

He looked shocked but it quickly sofend "its okay I understand… we all have secrets that we don't want to share until we are ready" that made me feel better. At least he understood.

I flew up to him and sat on his shoulder and we stayed like that for awhile. I eventually fell asleep and when I woke I was in a room that was really dull and I panicked.

When Gaara walked in he had a smile on his face "guess what diamond…I asked yasshamaru an he said that when I become a ninja you can be on my team because you said that you needed to train...is that ok with you…pleassss"

I giggled "ok fine" and let the training begin


End file.
